1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training wheel landing gear for a bicycle and more particularly pertains to a new deployable training wheels for a bicycle for safely making the transition between riding with and without training wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a training wheel landing gear for a bicycle is known in the prior art. More specifically, a training wheel landing gear for a bicycle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,319; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,879; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,251,684; 1,154,089; 1,369,116; and 708,809.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new deployable training wheels for a bicycle. The inventive device includes a pair of hubs being securely mounted about a rear axle of a bicycle; and also includes a pair of elongate support members each having a first end and a second end which is pivotally mounted to a respective rear axle of the bicycle; and further includes a pair of wheels being mounted to the second ends of the elongate support members; and also includes a releasing and locking assembly for releasing and locking the elongate support members relative to the hubs.
In these respects, the deployable training wheels for a bicycle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely making the transition between riding with and without training wheels.